


Falling for a setter

by algeey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Strained Friendships, Volleyball, in the future, young adult awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algeey/pseuds/algeey
Summary: "You hurt me so much Kageyama, so why are you back to see me?"Hinata Shouyou confessed he was in love with his volleyball partner, Kageyama Tobio. Evidently, the setter didn't feel the same way.Now two years of no contact later, they've met again at their high school reunion.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, and since I love Kagehina so much I thought it would be fitting to start by writing about them.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Pls comment suggestions if you have any, it would be really appreciated : ) <3

It was the 10th year reunion post-graduation for the Karasuno High third years. Hinata Shouyou's leg bounced up and down as the voice in the train announced the next stop was Miyagi. After the then third years graduated, Hinata kept in contact with all the ones from his volleyball team for a couple years, but as time went past, they each sort of stopped talking. He knew what they were up too, however. He knew Daichi was now working as part of the Miyagi Prefecture Police Force, Suga was an elementary school teacher and Asahi was an apparel designer in Tokyo. He also knew that as hidden as they tried to keep it, Suga and Daichi started dating after the latter broke up with Michimiya. 

As for him, he quit playing volleyball professionally after he injured his knee. After his volleyball career, he found himself working at his grandmothers' bakery. What was supposed to be a small side job became a new love for him as it turned out the orange-haired man was pretty talented in the kitchen. Because of his newfound talent he started living with Kuroo and Kenma; he wouldn't have to pay rent as long as he cooked for them, but as much as Hinata loved them, he constantly felt like a third wheel and wanted to find his own place. He didn't have any regrets about what happened- as much as he missed playing volleyball and being in Asas Sao Paolo Brazil super league team, he enjoyed his new life.

His only regret was losing contact with Kageyama Tobio, after they played together in Japan's 2020 Tokyo Olympics. 

.....

Now both his legs were bouncing- what was he so nervous for? Hinata sat on the train in a brand new black suit, his orange hair styled and a cake he had previously baked in his hands. Was he anxious because he was going to see everyone again? No, they were his family, if anything he was about to burst from excitement. He didn't have much time to dwell on it however as he stepped out onto the platform of the Miyagi train station. Being quite late, there was a small breeze around him that shook the petals off the cherry blossoms. He looked at his phone. _May 10th 19:04._

He felt warmth spread through his body as he walked towards the school gym, the memories of his time there resurfacing in his mind. As he approached the entrance he heard talking and laughter, but not the sound of balls hitting the floor, and gym shoes squeaking like he'd subconsciously hoped for. With a big breath he entered.

"Shouyou!" He heard his name being excitedly called, and there on the right of him stood Nishinoya. 

"Nishinoya!" He responded with equal happiness in his voice. Hinata swiftly dropped the cake on the nearest table and jumped to Yuu who's eyes had started sparkling; together they squealed and jumped high in the air, hugging each other.

Following this _commotion,_ Tanaka and the third years came along to say hi.

"You've actually grown" laughed Tanaka as he playfully pat Hinata's head. The smaller one knew he was going to be yet again the victim of the "height jokes" but he really didn't mind. 

Hinata felt good catching up with everyone, in fact he felt another form of happiness he hadn't felt in a while. He acknowledged how much everyone had changed; how Daichi became a lot more muscly, how Suga's eyes were ever so kind, how Yuu grew a lot more than what he had expected and how Asahi's hair was longer than his shoulders now. It wasn't long before Kiyoko walked in with Yachi and pointed to the cake on the table.

"Who's is this?" Asked the older one, opening the box to see what it looked like. Only then did Hinata notice a very dainty ring on her finger. 

"It's mine" he replied, smiling as he approached them. 

"Hinata!" Smiled Yachi as she ran to embrace him. The boy noticed how her blond hair smelt like cherries, and how much he missed seeing her. Next came Kiyoko, who was now no longer wearing glasses, and who's hair was cut short in a bob. "How have you been" she smiled at him, and he couldn't help but feel tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't realised how much he missed them until he saw them again.

"I'm working at a bakery now, hence the cake". 

.....

Shortly after entered Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, accompanied by coach Ukai and Takeda. Everyone greeted everyone and caught up with what had been going on in each other's lives. It was then Hinata wondered why he'd actually been invited, it wasn't his 10th-year celebration.

"Because we wanted the whole volleyball team to hang out together, and we thought this would be the perfect occasion" replied the coach to his question. "In fact", he continued, "we have a surprise for you guys later". Ukai smiled at Takeda who in his turn softly giggled. Hinata laughed with them, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

It had been two hours, and finally everyone was here- at least, everyone except Kageyama. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been fashionably late, but with the excuse that Tsukishima's car broke down (which was indeed true), and the only person who wasn't here was the black-haired setter. Hinata contemplated texting him, to see if he was even coming; but too many things were stopping him. He hadn't talked to Kageyama in a couple years, and the last time he did it didn't end well. Additionally he had no way of knowing if Kageyama's number was the same, and whether or not he'd be angry at the middle blocker for texting him in the first place. 

Eventually he decided it'd be best to let it go and focus on the people that were there.

Until Kageyama showed up.

When Kageyama walked through the doors it felt like the mood in the room had shifted. Not because it was him, but because of how he looked. Kageyama stood tall, _very_ tall, and very muscly. Out of everyone here, he was probably the strongest. His hair had also grown and covered his blue eyes, the same colour as the suit he was wearing. Maybe it was because he was so late that he felt embarrassed, or maybe because he was tired- but he wasn't smiling. In fact, his eyes gazed the hall until they landed on his former volleyball partner and stopped. Hinata felt like he was swallowing sand. 

As quick as it left, the mood came back to normal and everyone rushed to greet the setter and talk with him, Hinata however, couldn't. He stood there, beer in hand, and watched. 

"I'm going out for some fresh air" he told Yachi who had stayed with him. And with that he walked past Kageyama, and went outside. 

.....

_"How many beers is this"_ he wondered as he sat down on the grass, gazing at the stars above him. He felt his cheeks were warm as the alcohol took over his body, and his head started to spin a little. 

"What are you doing, _boke?_ " he heard a deep voice ask behind him as Kageyama's shadow loomed over him. 

"Drinking, obviously". He sourly replied. The orange-haired touched his own face, why was it getting so hot so quick? Surely he hadn't drunk that much.

"Why didn't you come speak to me." There was something about Kageyama's voice that made Hinata shiver. The setter crouched next to Hinata. "I'm only here to see you, you know." Why? Was Kageyama trying to play with Hinata again as he did after the Olympics? 

"Shouyou- look at me". Hinata felt his breath on his neck as he slowly turned to face him; he didn't realise how close they were and got startled as his partner's eyes stared into his. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whimpered as he backed away from the black-haired man, "have you come to screw with me? Is that why you came?". Visibly, Hinata had drunk too much. He stood up, swaying a little, and pointed the beer bottle he was holding in his hand at him.

"You hurt me so much Kageyama, so why are you back to see _me_?" His voice was a lot louder now, and Kageyama feared the others were going to hear and come outside- he knew they should be doing this somewhere else and not here.

"Come on, let's go to my car" Tobio sighed as he took Hinata's hand in his and dragged him away. The contact made the latter's breath stop for a second as his heart picked up the pace. Once they'd reached his car his hand was let go of and he suddenly felt cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, ok?" Kageyama looked visibly upset as Hinata stared outside the window at the night sky.

"When you told me how you felt," the setter continued, "I wasn't sure how I felt and I know it was so dumb of me to yell at you and ignore you-"

"You also said you hated me and that you never wanted to see me again" retaliated the boy next to him.

"I know, that's why I came here to apologise. I'm sorry it took me so long." He sighed and turned to face the small man in front of him. "Please Hinata, I'm really sorry".

.....

They were so sweaty Kageyama could've sworn if they wrung their shirts they could've probably filled the water bottles. This was only practice, and yet he could feel how much more intense training for an Olympic team was. Beside him stood the smaller, but just as sweaty Hinata who was grinning so much Kageyama assumed his face would stay like that forever. As soon as their gazes met the smaller one looked away and hid from the setter. This was happening more and more often he noticed as he took off his shirt.

"Um.. Kags... I have to tell you something" he heard from next to him.

"Here?" He responded, aware that they weren't alone in the changing rooms. This was the first time he'd seen the shrimp this awkward. 

"No, no outside".

Once they were done getting changed they walked on the grass towards the bus stop together. 

"What did you want to tell me?" 

"Well... I know this is going to sound weird because it's _you_ and _me_ , but... I think I like you. No, I know I do." Hinata finally looked at the man in front of him, an array of emotions in his eyes. 

Kageyama didn't know how to feel. His initial reaction was shock, because as Hinata pointed out, it was him and _him_. But then he got angry. To be honest he didn't even know why, but he was. Maybe Kageyama did like the orange-haired back, but why tell him now? Now, right before the most important match of their lives. Now, just as Kageyama was looking at other teams to play at, and places to move too.

"Hinata I-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he genuinely was at a loss for words. It was at times like these that Kageyama wished he wasn't so hot-headed. 

What happened later, is something neither of them wanted to remember. They fought, Kageyama said some really mean things, Hinata cried. They finished playing together, and never spoke to each other again, until right now.

.....

Even now Kageyama was unsure of why he reacted that way, but he knew that those years he spent without any contact from Hinata were the hardest he'd ever had. 

"It's alright," Hinata said but he looked sad, "it's in the past now anyways."

"Do you... still like me?" Kageyama's mouth blurted out before he could even process what he was saying. He covered his face with his hands to hide the redness that had overtaken his body. 

"No." 

.....

"Alright guys, this is the surprise we have for you!" Grinned Ukai as he stood in front of a bench with Karasuno gym outfits. Everyone except the team had stayed, and the coach passed a gym set to each one of the players. "I hope you didn't drink too much, because we're going to be playing a match!"

Nishinoya and Hinata -suddenly no longer under the influence- once again jumped in unison with happiness as they raced to the changing rooms to get changed. Meanwhile Suga and Daichi stayed behind to set up the net and get the balls. Suddenly everyone was in high school again, and they each took their places on the court. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita and Kinoshita on one side, and Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Narita on the other.

The gym was filled with familiar sounds that filled everyone's hearts with pleasure, especially Hinata's. Not only did he miss playing, but he especially missed playing with Kageyama. He looked at the setter on his side of the court as Nishinoya received Suga's serve. Although things were still a bit weird between them, their eyes said everything and they both immediately moved into their quick attack positions, even though it had been so long since they'd done it. Before anyone could realise what was happening, Hinata spiked Kageyama's pass, scoring yet another point for their team. 

The two players yelled with joy as they high fived each other. Hinata wanted to cry- how had he spent so long without Kageyama? Could he do it again? He watched the setter as he wiped the sweat from his face and he blushed. 

Once the game ended everyone helped to put away the material and then got changed, back into their stiff suits. Takeda looked like he'd cried a little but no one mentioned it because deep down, everyone wanted to cry too. This is where everyone parted, and said goodbye to each other. 

Strong hugs were made, tears were wiped and new phone numbers were exchanged. No matter how much time was going to pass, they'd forever be a family and always come back together.

"Hinata wait!" He heard someone shout and he turned around. Nishinoya ran towards him and grabbed onto the other to not lose his balance. 

"Lisen listen; Asahi, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Daichi, Suga and I are planning to meet up again this weekend. We asked the others but they said they weren't free. Do you want to come too?" He beamed. Hinata smiled and replied that of course he'd love too. 

"Ask Kageyama for me alright? Asahi is waiting for me bye!" And just like that Noya was off. After Hinata was done saying bye to everyone he found Kageyama waiting for him by his car.

"Are you staying at a hotel?" He questioned Hinata who nodded in response.

"Me too. Want to go somewhere to drink?".

.....

- _Have you gotten to the hotel yet?_ Hinata looked at his phone and found a message from Kenma. 

- _Not yet. Out for drinks w Kags._ He replied. 

_-KAGS AS IN KAGEYAMA? I see you guys worked things out._

- _Yea..._ He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. He trailed behind the taller man as they walked to the nearest bar. Finally they arrived and sat down in a small booth at the back of the bar, beers in hand.

The two talked and drank until three in the morning, laughing and stumbling out of the bar holding onto each other.

"You really tried to write me a letter to confess?" Kageyama laughed as he rubbed Hinata's arm with his big hand.

"Don't make fun of me!" He retaliated, "I really didn't know how to tell you... And you! You crashed at Suga and Daichi's placed completely shitfaced because you got sad after we fought?" he laughed too, "I wouldn't expect that from you Kags". 

"There are many things you wouldn't expect me to do Hinata. Like this". 

Kageyama placed his hand on the back of the other's head and crashed their lips together. Once they were both out of breath Hinata pulled away.

"Wha-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as Kageyama kissed him once more, and then again, and again. They were intensively making out in the middle of the street, and neither of them seemed to care. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but they both pulled at each other in order to get more of their partner and ease their cravings. Hinata felt very hot, and a little confused; but more than anything he was so very hard from _Kageyama_. 

"Let's go to my hotel, ok?" Kageyama asked, breathing hard. The orange-haired man didn't even answer with words, simply placed his hands on the other's face and kissed him. That was all Kageyama needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you feel uncomfortable reading nsfw stuff then skip to "Hinata Shoyo only woke up..."

Kageyama fumbled to find the keycard to open his room door, his mind too focused on Hinata who was kissing and leaving hickeys on his neck. As soon as Kageyama grasped the keycard he swung the door open and pinned the other to it. They were now inside the small hotel room where it was pitch black.

"Take your clothes off" he mumbled in Shouyou's neck as he bit his ear. 

"Mmm" was the smaller one's response as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

Meanwhile Kageyama started taking his own clothes off, and once he was left in only his trousers bent down to remove Hinata's. As pulled them off, the orange-haired held onto him for support, his chest in his face. Kageyama saw this opportunity and licked Hinata's nipples, making him whimper in response. He kept licking the left one as his fingers played and tugged with the right one, Hinata now a whimpering mess.

The setter took the other in his arms, lifted him up and kissed him. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's hips as he tugged at the black hair. 

"Bed" was all he could say in between breaths. 

Kageyama recklessly dropped the smaller one onto the bed and crawled over him, hovering over his bulging dick. He looked Hinata in the eyes and the latter felt goosebumps scatter over his body. He swallowed hard as Kageyama licked his lips with intense hunger in his eyes, and watched him as he bent down and started kissing his inner thighs. His hands trailed over the band of the boxers Hinata was wearing, dipping in only slightly in order to tease him. 

The smaller one's legs were now covered in bite marks and hickeys, his dick painfully throbbing; "please" he begged Kageyama. Like him, Tobio could no longer wait and hungrily removed his trousers, his underwear, and then Hinata's, whos eyes grew big as he saw the size of his partners' member. 

Kageyama finally went down and licked Hinata's member from the bottom all the way to the top in a slow, sensual manner. A noise Hinata had never heard before came out of him and he blushed, covering his mouth.

"No, use your voice" Kageyama's voice vibrated onto the hard dick he was now stroking in his hand. This time, Hinata didn't try to suppress the moans that were coming out of him, that familiar feeling growing in his stomach.

"Tobio wait if-... if you keep going I'm going to c-...cum" he could barely speak as he arched his back with pleasure. With his hand he grabbed at the dark hair on the head between his legs and tugged at it, but the other only went faster. Kageyama licked and sucked hard until he felt Hinata's cock twitch and release in his mouth. Hinata was trembling and breathing heavily, making Kageyama blush. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the setter knew he wanted to be the only one to make Hinata feel that way.

He wanted Hinata to be his.

"Let me go see if I have a condom" Kageyama said as he walked towards his coat that had his wallet in it. Luckily, he found one and internally thanked himself for carrying it. He returned to a whithering Hinata who's skin was now glistening with sweat. Kageyama observed as the reflection of the moon made his partners brown eyes look grey, and how his hair looked so much better messy like it was now.

The setter ripped the condom packet with his teeth and placed it on, moaning a little as he started to move his hand around his member.

"Kageyama..." he heard coming from the bed, and moved forwards to once again, hover over Hinata. 

"Since we don't have any lube I have to make you wet first okay?" He asked with kindness in his voice- he wanted this experience to be the most enjoyable for Shouyou, who in response nodded and let Kageyama insert one finger in his hole. Hinata's back arched and he moaned, the setter then adding another finger and using them to spread the entrance. When he was sure the middle blocker was wet enough and wouldn't be in too much pain, he moved forwards and aligned his own throbbing member with the entrance. 

Tobio took Shoyo's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, looking at Hinata for his approval to go in.

"Okay, I'm ready" whispered Hinata, lust in his eyes. Kageyama didn't spare a second as he pushed himself in, earning a whimper from his partner. They stayed like that for a while in order for Hinata to adjust to what was inside him. A single tear fell from the corner of the orange-haireds' eye and the setter moved back, afraid he was putting the smaller one through too much pain- he looked so small and fragile underneath his own body. 

"I'm okay, you can keep going" assured Hinata, once again intertwining their fingers together and using his other hand to brush the hair that had stuck on Kageyama's head away. 

Kageyama felt confident again, and bent down to kiss Hinata as he pulled out, and thrust in him continuously with a steady rhythm. Once they were both used to it and grunting and moaning, the setter picked up the pace and used his free hand to move on of his partner's legs over his broad shoulder. The bed creaked under their movements, and they were sure the neighbours could hear them- but at his moment neither of them could care. 

The setter pounded Hinata with so much force he was worried they really were going to break the bed, but enjoyed hearing the moans coming out of his partner's cute mouth too much to be bothered by it. With a swift movement he pushed Hinata up, and moved him around so he was on his hands and knees, ass still being penetrated by the setter.

"It's so deep" Hinata whimpered, and dug his face in the pillow in order to muffle his moans. He felt his head being pulled back and warm breath tickle the back of his neck as Kageyema whispered.

"I want to hear you moan my name". 

The setter bit the back of Hinata's neck and shoulders, and then licked over the marked spots with his rough tongue- lewd noises filling the small room.

"Ka-... Kageyama" breathed Shouyou, once again feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. "If you keep going I-... I'm going to cum a-...again" he moaned as the black-haired man used his hand to stroke Hinata's dick. 

Kageyama's thrusts were getting sloppy now as they both moaned loudly and climaxed. Once they were done trembling, he removed his member and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Once he returned he cleaned Hinata and carefully placed him under the covers. 

Hinata moved his head to rest on the setters warm, bare chest once he'd layed down as well, and placed his hand on the others' holding it tight. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Kageyama placed a soft kiss on the top of Shouyou's head, and traced circles with his thumb on the smaller hand.

"I'm never letting you go again" he whispered as he too, fell asleep.

.....

Hinata Shouyou only woke up because the sunlight hit his face directly. As he slowly opened his eyes he was aware of the painful headache and nauseating feeling he had.

"What the-" he began to say before a strong arm pulled him across the bed and locked around him. Hinata was now face to face with a very much still asleep Kageyama who's arm, wrapped around him, would not move. 

Shouyou's eyes were wide as the events of last night played over in his mind, heat crawled in his face. It's not like he could forget the night he had had, but rather was in shock of it all. Why did Kageyama kiss him like that? And why didn't he bother stopping him? Hinata really wanted to blame this on the alcohol but he wasn't dumb, he knew drinking makes you do the things you _wanted_ to do sober, but didn't have the courage too. With a final push he removed Kageyama's arm and dragged himself to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. What he saw in the mirror startled him- a glowing boy with sparkling eyes, the most flushed cheeks and a hickey and bite covered body. He'd never seen himself this radiant. 

His fingers trailed over the marks Kageyama had left, and he couldn't help but smile. What did this mean for them? And more importantly, did this mean Tobio loved him too? 

_"Do you... still like me?" Kageyama's mouth blurted out before he could even process what he was saying. He covered his face with his hands to hide the redness that had overtaken his body._

_"No."_

He only said 'no' because he didn't want Kageyama to think he was a fool who after everything that had happened, and all the time that had passed, was still in love with the setter. 

Once he was done with using toilet, he flushed and opened the door to see a frantic Kageyama pacing back and forth, naked.

"There you are!" The setter lunged at him embracing him in a strong hug. Hinata froze, unable to move. 

"Y-..Yeah I just had to pee". 

Kageyama pulled back and looked at his partner's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," responded Hinata, "you?"

"Good" replied the setter, a big smile on his face. They both blushed and turned around, unable to look at each other for longer. 

Hinata was nervous to be around him, not because of the events of last night, not because he was still naked, but because he was troubled about what _this_ meant. 

'Want to go grab coffee?" The shorter one asked, putting on his clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Kageyama nodded and once they had gathered all their belongings and checked out of the hotel, left together to _Café Misa_. 

.....

_5:06 am_

_-Hinata._

_-Hinata Shouyou_

_-HINATA SHOUYOU!!_

_-R U STILL OUT W KAGS??_

_5:23_

_-hello?_

_-goodnight._

_8:12 am_

_-I hope u had fun last night (i know u know what I mean lol)_

Hinata chuckled as he read the texts Kenma sent the previous night.

 _-All good :)_ He replied, sending a picture of him holding the cup of coffee he was drinking.

He looked up from his phone to see Kageyama return to his seat, packets of sugar in his hand.

"I'd never assume you'd be one to drink coffee with sugar" wondered Hinata, admiring the sight of Kageyama struggling to open the packet in front of him.

"To be honest I don't really like sweet things, especially drinks. But coffee? Can't drink it without sugar" laughed the black-haired, finally pouring the sugar in. 

The vibe between them felt great. They were joking and chatting, even flirting a little- doing things Hinata didn't think he'd ever be able to do with Kageyama again. During the two years that the two had stopped talking Hinata really tried to move on. At first he decided to feel angry towards him, and genuinely try and hate him. However, his sweet, caring nature made that virtually impossible, especially since Kageyama had taken up such a big part of his heart already. Then, he tried dating. Hinata had never had a proper relationship before, which is why his "dating attempts" didn't quite work out. Not only did he have no idea what he was doing, but his heart belonged to another man.

"By the way, Nishinoya was wondering if we wanted to go catch up with him and a couple of the others this weekend," he asked, swirling the remaining coffee with the stick. 

"That sounds good" replied Kageyama, "do you want to go there together?"

Hinata nodded. _Together_ huh? Shouyou didn't want too, but he knew he had to.

"So... last night. Wha-"

"Oh right," the setter cut him off, "don't tell anyone about it." 

The words hit Hinata like an arrow and he suddenly felt dizzy. Right- Kageyama had only used him for his own needs, as he had suspected. _Old habits die hard_ he thought as he blinked hard to fight back tears.

"Yet" continued the setter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything nsfw (aaaaa) so I'm sorry if it's not great!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Merry *late* Christmas if you celebrate it!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always welcome :)

"Yet" continued the setter.

When the alarm rang at 8:45 Kageyama was already awake- in fact, he had been for a couple hours. Usually he slept with no problem, and for a long time too. Kageyama was notorious for always being the last one to wake up out of the team during the volleyball camps. Actually, it was a tie between him and Tanaka, who would also sleep past lunch time if he could. So it wasn't normal for Tobio to not only awaken before his alarm, but also many hours prior. The pounding in his chest told him why, as if he didn't already know. Today was Friday and he had plans to see Hinata again -as well as everyone else- he had to remind himself. 

After they'd gotten coffee together, the two exchanged new phone numbers and decided they would meet earlier than the 8pm rendez-vous that was scheduled this Friday, so they could spend some time together. What Tobio hadn't anticipated were the nerves that were causing him to sit crouched over the toilet on the bathroom floor. He only had a couple hours before his train left, and yet he couldn't bring himself to get ready. What he'd told Hinata after he said "yet" was that he didn't want the others to make a big fuss of it. What he ceased to explain was why. He didn't want them finding out, because not even Kageyama knew what they were, if they even were something. Kageyama wasn't one to sleep around just to sleep around, in fact, he didn't- ever. Yet, they'd had sex; but it didn't mean anything if Kageyama couldn't properly figure out his feelings for Hinata. And what about him? He who had so quickly pronounced "no"; words Kageyama never thought could hurt so much. 

And Kageyama wasn't even sure why they'd affected him that badly in the car. He did his best not to show it, but his entire body felt like it'd gotten crushed by a rock, and all the air he was holding in his lungs had been expulsed. 

No- he knew very well why. His stubbornness just didn't want to admit that he, who had so painfully rejected Hinata, was in love with him.

Taking deep breaths Tobio removed his slime-like body from the floor and forced himself to take a shower, hoping to soothe his nerves. And it worked because by 15:06 he was out of the door and heading towards the train station in his frayed denim jeans, a black t-shirt that had two koi fish on it and a flannel tied around his waist. He looked like he could either be a 16-year-old high school student, or his dad when he was doing reparations in the house. It didn't matter to him- his outfits never did, especially considering he spent the majority of the time wearing sports clothes. 

His phone buzzed as he waited for the train to arrive.

_Hinata Shouyou_

_-I'm getting on the train now. Wya?_

As he read it he stepped on the train and sat down next to an older woman who smelled very strongly of fresh flowers. 

_-Just got on. Be there in 10._

Only then did he look up and realise the reason the woman had that flowery smell, was because she was holding a bouquet. He thought about how maybe she'd received them from someone, or gotten them to decorate her house. Or maybe she was giving them to someone.

Should he have gotten something for Hinata? 

He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Since when did Kageyama start thinking sappy romantic things like that- just because he was blatantly aware of his feelings? He'd never been good at talking to people in general, yet alone about his feelings whom he didn't know he could have until right now. He wasn't sure how he'd ever gotten a girlfriend, especially considering how he never once showed much interest in her. He tried too, he wanted to fall for her like she'd fallen for him; but he constantly felt off and forced to pretend even though he felt bad about it. Once, his girlfriend had pestered him about how she wanted to celebrate their one month together, but wanted _him_ to surprise _her_. It was after that very much failed attempt at being the boyfriend she wanted him to be that he confirmed he was not meant to be a romantic. 

He arrived at the park they were meeting at and sat down under a cherry tree. June was approaching and he remembered that it was soon going to be Hinata's birthday. He made a mental note to remember, although it's not like he'd ever forgotten it. _Hinata should be arriving soon_ he thought as he took out a book from his bag, and started flipping through the pages.

"Kageyama!" Hinata waved at him from a distance, and then ran over to him. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost" he smiled, embarrassment covering his face. Kageyama wasn't the least bit surprised, reminiscing on how Shouyou was always so clumsy and forgetful.

"Even adults still get lost you know? It's pretty normal" Kageyama smiled reassuringly. Just because they were 25 it didn't mean they weren't allowed to make mistakes. 

"I just noticed, your smile isn't as creepy as it used to be" pointed out Hinata. Kageyama stood there, smile instantly gone from his now blank, expressionless face.

"Wait wait no! Bring it back please!" Hinata raised his arms and touched Tobio's face, moulding his cheeks in order to get the sweet smile back. It was then that they noticed how close they were to one another and blushing, Shouyou quickly retracted his hands, leaving a feeling of cold on Kageyama's face.

"So... Should we just walk around then?" the setter asked looking away, hiding the blush that now crept on his face with the back of his hand. Hinata nodded in response, and together they started walking towards the little pond across the park.

"Kageyama".

"What" he answered, the heat starting to irritate him. It really did start to feel like summer.

"Are you single?" innocently asked the orange-haired, skipping a little to keep up with Kageyama's long legs. The setter stopped in his tracks, startled by the question.

"Yeah I am... why do you ask?"

"When was the last time you dated someone?" Hinata continued. Tobio was feeling more than uncomfortable with the questions he was being asked, but decided to swallow his confusion and answer them anyways.

"Um... last year I think," suddenly, he felt the need to go in more depth. "She was actually my first proper girlfriend. You know with school and volleyball, I didn't have the time to think about dating. Anyways it didn't last very long, a month and a half I think."

Now Hinata was the one stopping mid-walk, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Your first one?" he asked.

Kageyama now felt very embarrassed- he knew that it was unusual for someone his age to have only been with one person, but dating was never something he was interested in. "Yes. How many have you had?" he questioned back, curious to hear Hinata's answer.

"One" he calmly replied, a smug smile on his face.

"So why were you shocked when I told you I'd only had one?" Kageyama asked, stopping at a vending machine to buy a bottle of water. 

"Because you're _you_. You're so tall, very athletic," Hinata looked down, "and very attractive. I just assumed girls would be swarming at your feet, especially now that you know how to smile" he looked back up and jabbed Kageyama in the side, making him bend over. Hinata laughed, a laugh Kageyama found soothing to the ears- a laugh he wished he could hear forever. Once the setter had recovered, it was his turn to jab the other in the sides, making him spit out the water he was drinking.

"Kageyama!" He whined, water all over his hands. Tobio smiled and used his shirt to wipe Hinata's hands.

"You know you're wiping my spit right? Well it serves you right" Shouyou said, looming over Kageyama who had bent down. 

"I chose not to think about it".

It was almost 8pm now, and they had settled down by the pond. Hinata was letting the grass intertwine with his fingers and then ripped it out, whilst Kageyama simply observed the ripples the small gusts of wind were creating on the water.

"Did you have sex with her?" Shouyou asked, fiddling with the ripped grass. Kageyama nodded. "You?" he asked, now looking at Hinata.

"Yeah." There was a silence around them, not an awkward one, but one that allowed for them both to reflect on their first times. 

Suddenly small hands touched Tobio's arms, wrapping around them. As if it were a bug, the setter jumped back making the small child that had stuck to him fall on the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Hinata's soft voice asked from behind Kageyama, as the child waddled over to the orange-haired. Hinata picked her up and she nuzzled her head in his collarbone. "Have you lost your parents?" she nodded, tears on the verge of her eyes. 

"Don't cry don't cry! We'll help you find them!" Shouyou's smile was so big but comforting, the child smiled too, reaching up to touch his face. Kageyama stared at the scene in front of him. He wasn't good with children, but Hinata was, and Tobios heart couldn't help but start beating faster. _He's so cute_ he thought. 

.....

They entered the bar together, finding Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Kiyoko already inside, sitting and laughing at a table near the back. Tanaka had his arms wrapped around his wife and Kageyama couldn't help but feel his heart warm seeing how cute they were. Once Hinata and he had reached their table everyone became silent. 

"Hey!" Noya said, cheerful as ever. Hinata swiftly jumped to a seating position next to Noya who was next to Asahi. Kageyama sat down next to Kiyoko, smiling at her as he did. He had to admit she was still one of the prettiest women he'd ever known. 

"So... Are you guys alright then? I mean we heard about your "encounter"," Tanaka said, using his fingers to make quotation marks around the word 'encounter'. Kageyama froze and looked over at Hinata who just like him, was as still as a rock. Did they know about the night they spent together? But how?

"I mean argument would be a better word to use" added Noya. Tobio now felt like he could breathe again- they didn't know.

"Uhm yeah yeah," Kageyama placed his hand behind his head, playing with his hair, "we talked about it last weekend. All good." And to be extra convincing, he added a forced smile. Things were good between them, extremely. 

"In fact, we met up earlier. That's why we came in together" beamed Hinata, who's smile was genuine. Tobio may have been imagining it, but he could've sworn he'd seen sparkles in his eyes.

"You're too cute Shouyou" said Kiyoko reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. Nishinoya chuckled as Tanaka looked at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes. 

"Why don't you ruffle my hair like that?" He asked, nuzzling his head against her shoulder. This time everyone laughed, Asahi going as far as to choke on his drink. 

"Babe- because you shave your head" his wife replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why is everyone laughing? What did we miss!" Suga and Daichi had arrived and were motioning at Hinata to budge so they could also sit down. The table was crowded now, but for this family, they didn't even notice- being able to see each other was all they cared about. 

Many, many drinks later, Asahi was lying face down on the table while Noya clumsily braided his hair.

"I didn't know the ace was such a lightweight" Daichi said poking Asahi in the face who in return grunted some incomprehensible words.

He wasn't the only one who wasn't holding in his alcohol very well. Suga was also dangerously depending on Daichi's shoulder and Hinata would randomly start laughing or spill something. Kageyama and Tanaka weren't much better. The only ones who were doing 'okay' were Kiyoko, Daichi and Nishinoya, but 'okay' was still far-fetched. It was past two in the morning when Suga suddenly got up, swaying a little.

"Guys guys, I need to tell you something" he took a deep breath and turned to Daichi, winking. "We're getting married!"

Everyone clapped and 'awwed' and made other cheerful sounds. Daichi got up and kissed his to-be husband. 

"Congrats Daichi and Suga-san!" yelled Hinata flailing his arms a little as emotion overtook him; he was so happy for them. Kageyama was quick to cover his mouth with his hand, aware that they weren't alone in the bar. 

"Boke don't shout" he looked at the smaller one who in turn looked at him- eyes full of lust. The setter knew that if he were to look at a mirror right now, his eyes would be the same. Whether it was because he too was so excited for their wedding, or because he was so close to Hinata that he could smell his shampoo, Kageyama was filled with warmth and... _love_ , in his body.

"Ah can I please help you plan your wedding" begged Kiyoko, suddenly very agitated with excitement.

"Yes yes please, yours was so gorgeous we were going to ask for your help anyways" replied Suga, holding her hands and pulling her in a big hug.

The atmosphere at that moment was one you could imagine at children's birthday parties; except in this case, it was a bunch of giddy drunk adults. 

.....

Suga, Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata were walking towards the older two's house after having said goodbye to everyone. Suga was holding onto Daichi for support whereas Hinata was clung to Tobio. Because of the location of the pub; Hinata and Kageyama were going to sleep at the future spouses' house. 

"We're here, it's a little small so you and Hinata are going to have to share a bed is that alright?" whispered Daichi as he opened the door, making sure not to wake up his boyfriend who was basically asleep. Kageyama noted how Daichi was so gentle with Suga, making sure he was alright and comfortable carrying him to their room, even if it meant he wasn't. Kageyama wanted to be like that with Hinata too, suddenly getting an urge to show him affection. He looked around for Shouyou and found him getting into the bed in the guest room that Suga had lovingly prepared for them earlier. 

"Hold up boke you're climbing in with your shoes!" Tobio ran to him, quickly blocking his legs before Hinata had the chance to dirty the bed with his shoes. 

"Oh... Ooops" mumbled Hinata, swaying a little. Kageyama was bent down, untying the other's shoes, and Shouyou saw this as a great opportunity to play with Tobio's hair. He ran his fingers through the silky black hair and inched closer, wanting to rub it on his face; it was so _soft_. 

"Goodnight guys" they heard from outside the door; Daichi. "Sleep well!" He yelled.

"You too" responded Kageyama, untying his own shoes once he was done with Hinata's.

He climbed into bed and layed flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was very aware of Hinata's presence and he felt his heart accelerate thinking about the last time they were in a bed together. Heat crawled to his face and he turned around facing the window, hiding from Shouyou. 

"Kageyama" he heard a small whisper. He reluctantly turned around and was surprised when he found Hinata's face so close to him. He almost jumped back from nervousness, but got lost in Hinata's mesmerizing eyes- suddenly not wanting to be anywhere else but here in that moment. He felt so at home staring at Hinata, being so close to him.

The smaller one moved his hand under the blanket that was keeping them warm and searched until he found Kageyama's hand, interlacing their fingers together. Then he moved closer and snuggled in Kageyama's neck, breathing in his overwhelming but welcoming musky scent. 

"Tobio" he whispered against the skin, "I'm so happy you're here right now". 

Kageyama once again felt his heart race, and butterflies form in his stomach. _This_ is what love was like? He wanted this moment to last forever; he was so happy. _Granted_ , he still needed to tell Hinata how he felt... but what if Shouyou didn't feel the same as him? No; this situation assured Kageyama that Hinata wanted him just as much as he wanted Hinata. He smiled.

He placed his hand on the ginger hair and pulled all of Hinata close to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're here too Shouyou".


End file.
